TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI: PAI, KISSHU AND TARUTO
by strarry
Summary: this is my second yaoi in English please excuse my grammar errors my translator is not good and I not phallus English


**TOKYO MEW MEW 2 FANFCT YAOI**

**Taruto, Kisshu AND PIE (PAI)**

**-Kisshu! Kisshu! - The boy arrives screaming for co-Pie and deep-blue ... they could not finish the sentence by shortness of breath and fell to the ground**

**-Taruto, Taruto ... chord, are you okay?-concerned friend asks**

**April Taruto eye for an eye as he rose slowly and sitting on the bed that had taken Kisshu**

**-Are you okay? What did I say? 'Said the boy with green hair**

**-I saw the deep blue and Pie sex ... -before he could continue was interrupted by a laugh**

**-Are you kidding me, did you see those two making out? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-he started laughing so hard that lacked air - You're very funny and Taruto-kept laughing until he realized it was not a joke**

**It's serious Kisshu I saw them kissing and heard the deep blue to say he was very good-and he, after this sentence was flushed cheeks with shame as wanting or not he was saying obscene things, and he was only 9 years**

**-I think you need to rest Taruto can let me handle this, okay? - The boy nodded his head as his colleague out the door of your room**

**Kisshu began to worry, after all, Taruto was on guard Pie and Pie were doing things like this would be a bad influence for someone so young. But the silence was interrupted by Pie who came all groggy**

**-Pie is truth? - Kisshu said with hands on hips**

**-About? 'He said with innocent face**

**-Do not play dumb, you and deep blue sex?-Pie after this sentence blushed and spat something that was drinking**

**It's not clear that I would never do something like that for my master! 'He said with a voice of ignorance**

**-But Taruto not lie about something like that if you had sex alright I do not care, but I do not want you to be a bad influence for Taruto**

**-I know-Pie said with shame than done avia**

**But ultimately, you and the deep blue fucked same? - Kisshu as expected in its response Pie was as red as a tomato-Jura! I do not think it was good?**

**-Well, was-Pie said this already turning away and starting to walk more Kisshu had other plans**

**He overthrew Pie that fell belly down, grimacing, Kisshu lowered its causes and put your fingers in your ass**

**-AAAAAHHHHH! Kisshu STOP PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**-Well, well, thought you'd like it! - Kisshu said chuckling naughty**

**Kisshu wasted no time after putting his fingers in his mouth to anus was the Pie and stuck his dick in it**

**-Yes, yes tudinho drinks, good girl! Said Kisshu-already enjoying the poor "man"**

**After Pie have been covered by sperm of her mate he had no words to describe the horrible feeling he had "tasted his own medicine"**

**Pie-I'm sorry, but just thought this form you understand my point of view-Kisshu said seeing that he had gone too far**

**The look, now the face of Pie, was complete insanity**

**Let's play a little more "kish" - said Pie**

**-C-AS WELL!? YOU STILL WANT MORE? - Said Kisshu-faced terror. He was seeing a piece of Pie ever imagined it would avia**

**Now, what is it? This scared me - Pie said grabbing the partner's penis and knocking him to the ground Come on, make me cry kish**

**Pie's mouth moved Kisshu while masturbating. Kisshu wailed uncontrollably while being smothered by love gay Pie**

**In transavam Taruto as they came out of his room and was going to the kitchen when he saw Kisshu getting in Pie tirelessly**

**-WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING! - Yelled the boy with a red face, but none of them cared about the frightened child**

**-Look who woke! - Pie exclaimed grabbing her waist and Taruto leading to the ground Let's see if they have size-he said pulling the boy's shorts**

**PIE-N-NO STOP! - The child screamed, yelled but when Pie put his penis in her mouth-PIE STOP PLEASE! - The poor kid could not get the alien of 68 k your waist and finally enjoy without want**

**So were the three aliens enjoying: Kisshu getting in Pie that was sucking Taruto that took a broomstick and began to stick it in huge anus Pie. After everything was finished Pie kept more sperm out of her anus rolled up by their own colleagues who were wide-eyed when they realized not only that the Avian done for a mate, but also by the fact that Pie was all espirando sperm contained**

**PIE-IN SORRY! - Said the two ashamed to see his friend in that situation appalling**

**-This ... - Father swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth until everything was good as well but I'll take a shower now, OK**

**-Yeah-dressing-Kisshu said I'll take a walk through the city-Taruto nodded and gave him a black coat that hung**

**-This evening and this cold outside-Kisshu surprised the boy who wanted to fleece under 7 feet to give him a jacket to keep from getting cold but went on his way and went to his room Taruto**

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry for my grammar errors translator is not good and said before I am not Brazilian English**


End file.
